El cisne encantado
by Seren Avro Tsukino
Summary: un principe, un rey, y un cisne, dejarme sus reviews ¡por piedad!


**Para todos los presentes he de decirles que no he abandonado ninguna de mis historias pero por favor dejarme sus reviews**

**Este relato no me pertenece, solo cambie los personajes que tampoco me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>El rey Darien en una noche oscura y fría salió a toda marcha con su sequito, habiendo estado ocupado en un suntuoso banquete dado en un reino vecino, mas al caer el ocaso se dio cuenta que no llegarían y decidieron pasar la noche en una posada, adentro tres hermanas hablaban de sus sueños<p>

-Si yo fuera reina -dijo una de ellas- prepararía sola un festín para el mundo entero.

-Si fuera yo reina -dijo su hermana- hilaría tanta tela de lino que a nadie le faltara.

-Si yo fuera reina -dijo la tercera hermana- pariría un héroe para nuestro rey…

Apenas lo dijo cuando la puerta se abrió crujiendo y compareció en la estancia el rey, dueño y señor de aquel país. Había escuchado la conversación escondido detrás del tabique y le agradaron mucho las palabras de la última muchacha.

-¡Te saludo, hermosa mía! –Grito entrando abruptamente en la posada -Sé, pues, reina, y regálame un héroe para fines de septiembre.-dijo a la joven rubia, sorprendiéndola- Y Ustedes, hermanas, prepárense ahora mismo a acompañar a su hermana. Una de Ustedes será hilandera, y cocinera la otra.

Entró luego el rey en su palacio, seguido de las doncellas, y sin pérdida de tiempo se casó el mismo día, sentándose junto a la mesa del festín junto a su joven reina. Terminada la fiesta los invitados los acompañaron al dormitorio y los dejaron solos en la cama de marfil.

Mientras En la cocina gruñía la cocinera, y lloraba la hilandera junto a su rueca, envidiosa ambas de su hermana la reina.

-no puedo creer que esto nos esté pasando, ¿acaso no soy yo la más hermosa de las tres? ¿Y mírame?, terminar como cocinera

-yo no pienso igual Mina, mas concuerdo contigo, nunca he querido ser hilandera, la tonta de Serena no se merece al rey, - Mientras tanto Serena, fiel a su palabra, quedó encinta desde aquella misma noche.

Por aquel tiempo hubo guerra: el rey Darien se despidió de su esposa y, montando a caballo, le suplicó, por su amor, que se cuidara cuanto pudiera. Mientras se hallaba lejos de allí, combatiendo con gran fortaleza por muy largo tiempo, llegó la hora del parto y Dios les dio un hijo grande y fuerte como el padre. Y he aquí que la reina estaba cuidando a su hijito como un águila a su aguilucho, y envió a un mensajero con una carta para comunicar al padre la buena nueva.

-mensajero te entrego la nota que dará la buena nueva, a mi amado esposo, que su hijo Helios es tan fuerte y agraciado como lo es el

-si mi señora, como ordene, entregare la nota sin importar nada

-retírate- al momento salió pero antes de llegar al cerrar la puerta escucho decirle -gracias

Y he aquí también que la cocinera y la hilandera, en unión con la comadre Ami, intentaron perder a la reina. Ordenaron detener al mensajero y lo sustituyeron por otro, al que entregaron una carta que decía así:

"La reina ha parido esta noche algo que no es hijo ni hija, ni rana ni ratón, sino un bicho desconocido."

Aquel mensajero desconociendo el contenido de la nota salió hecho demonio, por la gran planicie

Al recibir tal noticia, el rey Darien se puso tan furioso que quiso ahorcar al mensajero,

-¡cómo te has atrevido a traerme tal noticia!-sin soltarlo de su agarre -¡hubiera preferido…-pero, ablandándose luego lo soltó, le ordenó aguardar, llamando a su escribano pronuncio

"Ho mi amada ¿Qué pecado he cometido para recibir tal presente? Mas es el fruto de nuestro amor y no lo dejare desamparado, ni olvidado, es nuestro hijo, un príncipe, con el no actuare como un rey, seré un padre del que es sentirá orgullo por que jamás los abandonare"

-lleva esto, y no te distraigas que tu vida estará en juego- El mensajero se puso en camino y llegó por fin al palacio.

Pero la cocinera y la hilandera, en unión con la comadre, lo emborracharon, y metieron en su bolsa una carta redactada en manera tal que pareciera una orden del rey, arrojando la verdadera al fuego

"Ordeno a mis vasallos echar al agua sin pérdida de tiempo a la reina con lo que ha dado."

No quedaba más remedio que cumplir la orden. Los vasallos, aunque compadecidos de ella y del joven príncipe, entraron en su dormitorio y le notificaron la voluntad del rey leyendo el mensaje. Acto seguido los metieron en un gran tonel y lo cubrieron de alquitrán y lo hicieron rodar hasta el océano, según la orden del rey.

Flotaba el tonel sobre las olas, bajo la luz de las estrellas. La reina lloraba y su hijo crecía, no por días sino por horas. Mientras ella vertía lágrimas, su hijo se dirigió a las olas:

-¡Ah, mar mío, libre siempre y que en todo momento deseas pasear! ¡Tú que vas a donde quieres, quebrando las rocas y llevando las naves en tus ondas! ¡Ten piedad de nosotros y vuelve a dejarnos en tierra!…

-¿Por qué debiera de hacerlo?, hijo de la tierra, ¿quién eres para darme ordenes? ¿Acaso un hijo de algún dios?

-no soy más que el pobre hijo del rey Darien, quien desconociéndome, por orden de este me han metido el este tonel junto a mi madre,

-me compadezco de ti, mi reino está contigo -Y el mar, obedeciéndolo, depositó seguidamente el tonel en la orilla y se alejó plácidamente. Madre e hijo se alegraron. Pero ¿quién podría sacarlos del tonel? En esto el hijo se levantó y, enderezándose, empujó con la cabeza un extremo de su prisión.

-A ver si logro abrir una ventana por este lado -Y dicho y hecho. Salieron ambos y se vieron libres.

Ya fuera del tonel, vieron que por un lado se extendía el mar azul, y por el otro un vasto campo, con una colina en cuya cima crecía un verde roble.

-Todo esto está muy bien -pensó el príncipe-, pero tampoco estaría mal que pudiéramos almorzar…

Rompió una rama, y, como llevaba sobre el pecho una cruz sujeta con una cinta de seda, ajustó ésta a la rama, doblándola, y con ello consiguió un buen arco. Preparándose luego dos afiladas flechas y se encaminó a la orilla a ver si cazaría algo.

Apenas había dado unos pasos cuando oyó un débil gemido, y comprendió al instante que algo extraordinario sucedía. Miró y vio que sobre las olas se debatía un cisne atacado por un cuervo. El pobre cisne golpeaba desesperadamente el agua con sus alas, mientras el cuervo preparaba ya sus garras y su pico… Pero silbó la flecha, y fue a clavarse en el cuello del carnívoro, atravesándolo, y el rapaz cayó ensangrentado al mar…Helios dejó reposar su arco. Chilló el cuervo con voz que no semejaba de ave, mientras el cisne lo atacaba ahora a su vez, procurando golpearlo con sus alas y clavarle su pico, al momento saco su segunda flecha, listo a darle al cisne

-¡no lo hagas!, por favor…lo lamento –apunto su flecha, pero apenas miro el contorno del ave, la dejo caer el suelo –no soy capaz de matar ave tan hermosa, ni aún murto de hambre -Pero lo que resultó más extraño aún fue que luego se dirigió el cisne al joven y le dijo

-¡eres mi salvador! No te apenes si por mi culpa no comes durante tres días, ni por haber perdido tú flecha… Puedes creer que el mal no es grave, pues te recompensaré con creces. –con ello dejo al príncipe asombrado, no solo por lo dicho, ni por quien lo dijo sino por su tono, tan dulce y armónico que precia ser de un ángel -Debes saber que has salvado no a un cisne, sino a una doncella; y a quien has matado no es a un cuervo, sino a un terrible hechicero.

-¿Quién eres?

-Jamás lo olvidaré. Allí donde estés me encontrarás a tu lado. Pero ahora vuelve y reposa. -El cisne voló, y la reina y su hijo se acostaron para dormir sin haber comido nada en todo el día.

Aquí que durante la noche el príncipe se despertó, sacudiéndose el sueño, miró, y, lleno de asombro, descubrió no lejos de allí una gran ciudad, detrás de cuyos blancos muros con almenas centelleaban las cúpulas de santas iglesias y monasterios. Helios se apresuró a despertar a su madre. Ésta dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¿Qué maravilla nos ha acontecido?

-Pues no dudo de que veremos aún mayores maravillas -contestó el príncipe-. Estoy seguro de que es obra de mi cisne.

Los dos se dirigieron a la ciudad. Pero apenas habían entrado cuando fueron recibidos por una inmensa multitud al repique de todas las campanas y al son de las voces de un coro que entonaba una oración. Luego los hicieron instalarse en un magnífico carruaje, que los llevó a la coronación. Y así fue cómo el mismo día subió Helios al trono para reinar en su capital, y, con el consentimiento de su madre, tomó el nombre de príncipe Pegaso. Con ello paso un año

Paseaba el viento por el mar y empujaba a una nave que corría con todas las velas desplegadas. Los de a bordo estaban reunidos en la cubierta y se extrañaron al ver que en una isla tan conocida por ellos y siempre desierta, apareciera ahora aquella espléndida ciudad con sus cúpulas doradas y su magnífico puerto, del que llegaban salvas, ordenándoles entrar.

-capitán ¿cree que sea seguro entrar?

-el entrar en tal maravilla, se podría considerar un pecado

-y ¿Quién sabe?, con tan esplendida ciudad,…hasta un vagabundo vestiría de seda

-que esperamos,… ¡levanten velas!... Entraremos en puerto

Obedeciendo, amarraron en el puerto y acto seguido fueron conducidos a palacio, en donde los recibió el príncipe Pegaso. Invitándolos a su mesa y les hizo preguntas

-¿Qué clase de mercancía lleváis, caballeros, y hacia dónde os dirigís ahora?

-Navegamos por el mundo entero y vendemos pieles de oso y de zorro; pero ahora vamos a Oriente, pasando por las islas, al reino del rey Darien

-Os deseo, pues, una feliz travesía, y os ruego saludéis de parte mía al buen rey

Los navegantes se hicieron a la mar seguidos por la mirada del príncipe, que se quedó muy triste. Pero vio de pronto al blanco cisne que se acercaba por las olas.

-¡Te saludo, buen príncipe! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estás tan triste? -Y el príncipe contestó:

-Estoy triste por no haber visto desde hace tanto tiempo a mi padre. ¿Quiero entender por qué nos hiso eso?

-Pues me es fácil complacerte, te transformaré en seguida en mosquito, y así, volando, podrás seguir al navío.

El cisne batió las aguas con sus alas, mojó al príncipe de pies a cabeza y éste se transformó en mosquito. Silbando y zumbando emprendió el vuelo. Pronto alcanzó la nave y se escondió en una rendija.

El viento seguía soplando y el barco navegaba alegremente. Rebasó las islas y se dirigió al reino de Darien, que no tardó en descubrirse en la lejanía. Amarraron allí y seguidamente fueron llamados a palacio. Tras ellos voló nuestro mosquito. Al entrar vio en el trono al rey, vestido todo de oro, llevando puesta su corona; pero con semblante triste. A su lado estaban sentadas la hilandera y la cocinera en unión de la comadre, que no apartaban los ojos de él.

El invitó a los huéspedes a su mesa y los interrogó:

-Señores y caballeros: ¿cuánto tiempo lleváis navegando? ¿Cómo se vive al otro lado del mar y qué habéis visto de sorprendente en vuestros viajes? -Los navegantes le contestaron:

-Hemos navegado por el mundo entero. No se vive mal allí. Y por lo que toca a lo extraño y milagroso te diremos lo siguiente, conocíamos una isla inhospitalaria y desierta. En ella sólo se veía un roble en la cima de una colina. Y ahora hemos encontrado allí una gran ciudad, con un espléndido palacio, multitud de iglesias y magníficas casas rodeadas de jardines. En el trono hemos visto al príncipe Pegaso, que te saluda con respeto. -El rey encontró aquello milagroso de verdad y dijo:

-Si viviera un poco más, me gustaría ver la isla y visitar a su príncipe.

Pero la hilandera con la cocinera, y la comadre, quisieron disuadirlo de su propósito

-¡Vaya una cosa milagrosa! -dijo la hilandera guiñando el ojo a las otras-. Lo que voy a decirte sí que es milagroso de verdad. Conozco un bosque en el que crece un pino. Debajo de él hay una ardilla que canta y come nueces. Y aquellas nueces tienen corteza de oro, y el fruto es una esmeralda pura. ¡De esto sí que puede decirse que es una maravilla!

El rey Darien quedo sorprendido y admirado; pero el mosquito se puso furioso y picó de pronto a su tía en el ojo derecho. La hilandera palideció, desvaneciéndose

Entonces su hermana, la servidumbre y los demás presentes comenzaron a perseguir al mosquito, chillando

-¡Te cazaremos, maldito! -Pero el mosquito se escapó por la ventana, atravesó tranquilamente el mar y volvió a su isla, Y nuevamente se entristeció el príncipe al contemplar las olas. Y volvió a presentarse el cisne.

-¡Te saludo, buen príncipe! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estás triste?

Y el príncipe le contestó:

-Estoy triste porque deseo ver una cosa no vista jamás. Sé que en alguna parte del mundo existe un bosque. En aquel bosque crece un pino, debajo del cual hay una ardilla que canta y come nueces. Las nueces tienen cáscara de oro y el fruto es una esmeralda pura… Pero tal vez mienta la gente y no exista semejante cosa… -Mas el cisne le contestó

-No, príncipe, no miente existen tal bosque y tal ardilla. No te preocupes, pues me gusta poder complacerte.

Contento, volvió el príncipe a su palacio. Pero, apenas entraba en el cercado, vio un pino bajo el cual una ardilla se comía una nuez de oro. Dejaba a un lado la corteza, amontonaba las esmeraldas y mientras tanto cantaba "Una vez en un jardín...", y todos la escuchaban.

Asombrándose mucho el príncipe y dijo

-¡Qué maravillosa cisne! ¡Que Dios la haga venturosa, y a mí también!

Ordenó construir para la ardilla un kiosco de cristal, puso centinelas en sus puertas y designó a un funcionario para llevar la cuenta exacta de las nueces. Y con ello paso otro año

¡Gloria a la ardilla! Y ¡vaya ganga para un príncipe!

Soplaba el viento sobre el mar y una nave se deslizaba por las olas con todas sus velas desplegadas. Se acercó a la isla. Oyeron salvas que ordenaban a la nave entrar en el puerto. Amarró la embarcación y los navegantes fueron llamados a palacio. El príncipe los invitó a su mesa para beber y comer, y les preguntó:

-¿A dónde os dirigís ahora y qué clase de mercancía lleváis a bordo?

-Hemos viajado por el mundo entero y vendemos caballos del norte. Nos dirigimos ahora al reino de Darien, pasando por las islas.

-Os deseo, pues, feliz travesía, y os ruego saludar de parte mía al buen rey. -Los navegantes se despidieron del príncipe se hicieron a la mar. Al seguirlos éste con la mirada, vio que se acercaba el cisne.

-¡Ay! -lamentándose el príncipe -¡No puedo resistir más! ¡Quiero ver a mi padre!

El cisne batió las aguas, mojó al joven de pies a cabeza y lo transformó en moscardón. El moscardón voló entre mar y cielo, alcanzó la nave y se escondió en una rendija.

El viento seguía soplando y la embarcación navegaba alegremente. se aproximó al reino de Darien. Saltaron a tierra los navegantes y en seguida fueron llamados a palacio; y allí los siguió nuestro moscardón. Al introducirse en el palacio vio al rey, vestido todo de oro y llevando puesta la corona, pero sumamente triste…

A su lado estaban sentadas la hilandera y la cocinera en unión de la comadre, las que miraban al zar con ojos de sapo. El rey invitó a los navegantes a su mesa y los interrogo

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis navegando? ¿Cómo se vive al otro lado del mar y qué habéis visto de maravilloso en los países lejanos?

-Hemos navegado por el mundo entero. No se vive mal allí. Y hemos visto una cosa en verdad milagrosa: una gran ciudad en una isla, magníficos palacios, y casas rodeadas de jardines. Ante el palacio del rey crece un enorme pino, bajo el cual se levanta un kiosco de cristal. En este kiosco vive una ardilla amaestrada que, mientras canta, va rompiendo nueces. Pero las nueces no son como las otras: su cáscara es de oro puro y su fruto es una esmeralda. La maravillosa ardilla está rodeada de servidores y un funcionario lleva la cuenta exacta de las nueces. El ejército rinde honores a la ardilla; con las cáscaras se acuñan monedas que circulan por el mundo entero y las muchachas recogen las esmeraldas y las ocultan en sus cofres. Todos son ricos en aquella isla. Allí no hay chozas, sino palacios. Y reina en aquel dichoso país el príncipe Pegaso, que te manda sus saludos. -El rey se maravilló.

-Si viviera un poco más, me gustaría ver la isla y visitar al príncipe Pegaso.

-¡Vaya un milagro!-dijo la cocinera, -¿Qué tiene de particular que una ardilla rompa nueces de oro y amontona esmeraldas? Sé de una cosa mucho más sorprendente. En cierto lugar, cuando el mar se agita cubriendo la orilla de blanca espuma, salen de las olas treinta y tres héroes gigantes, a cuál más hermoso, capitaneados por un tal Artemis. Todos son iguales y todos tienen escamas de oro, que brillan como el fuego. De esto sí que puede decirse que es una maravilla. -y la hermana la apoyo

-¡yo tengo otro milagro! Más allá del mar, un rey tan poderoso que sus sabios y magos le han creado aves de hierro que guiados por hombres surcan el cielo, protegiendo su reino, los cuales destellos de fuego levantan sobre las nubes

Nadie se atrevió a contradecirlas, se quedó con la boca abierta, mientras se enfurecía el moscardón. Silbó y zumbó y de pronto picó a su tía en el ojo izquierdo.

-¡A cazarlo, a cazarlo! -gritaron todos-. ¡Te cazaremos, maldito!

Pero era tarde ya. El moscardón se escapó por la ventana. Tranquilamente atravesó el mar y regresó a su isla. Y de nuevo se paseó de nuevo el príncipe contemplando el mar. Y volvió a presentarse el cisne:

-¡Te saludo, buen príncipe! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estás tan triste y preocupado?

-¡Ah! ¡Si pudiera yo conseguir para mi isla una cosa en verdad maravillosa!…

-Habla, pues; a ver si puedo complacerte…

-No sé en dónde… pero sé que hay un cierto lugar en el cual, cuando se enfurece el océano y las olas invaden la tierra, salen de ellas treinta y tres héroes gigantes, todos iguales, todos jóvenes y hermosos, capitaneados por un tal Artemis. Todos tienen escamas de oro que brillan como el fuego… además la existencia de aves de fuego conducidas por hombre, cuyo fuego desplazan por las nubes

-¡Bueno, príncipe! Pues no te preocupes. Si no es más que esto, es fácil arreglarlo. Conozco a estos jóvenes héroes y hábiles jinetes, y haré que se presenten aquí. –al momento empezó a adentrare en las olas, cuando el príncipe le grito

-¡Espera!, Ho cisne, por favor

-¿que desea de mi, mi príncipe?,

-solo te pido que me digas tu nombre, para poder llamarte por tal…si es que posees alguno

-si lo poseo mi príncipe, mas hace mucho que no lo digo, tanto como el tiempo en que soy ave, y lloro a la luna mi pena, pero si desea saberlo, me llamaban Rini -dijo esto último soltando una ligera lagrima que no paso desapercibido por el príncipe

-Ho cisne, perdóname, no ha sido mi intención hacerte llorar, por un amargo recuerdo

-no os preocupéis, tú descansa tranquilo,

El príncipe se fue, olvidando su preocupación; subió a una torre y desde allí empezó a contemplar el mar. Y no habían transcurrido mucho rato cuando se levantaron las olas y salieron de ellas treinta y tres héroes, todos hermosos jóvenes, con escamas de oro que brillaban como el fuego. Los precedía el viejo y canoso Artemis, que los condujo a la ciudad. Pero no fue todo de las nubes surgió como un halcón, inmensa ave de hierro que descendió en la costa, de aquel bajo un hombre joven de extraño ropaje

El príncipe bajó corriendo a su encuentro. De todos los lugares acudieron gentes a verlos. Artemis se acercó, saludó al príncipe y le dijo

-Nos manda aquí el cisne para que guardemos tu hermosa ciudad. Cada día saldremos al mar para hacer la ronda en torno a los muros. Así es que pronto nos volveremos a ver. Y ahora, adiós, pues nos molesta el aire de la tierra. -Y dicho esto se alejaron.

-nos manda el cisne para custodiar tu reino, cada amanecer saldremos por el sol, y rondas daremos a tu ciudad, hasta el ocaso -dijo el joven al príncipe antes de volver a subir en su pájaro de hierro y despegar, en una onda de calor, con ello paso otro año

El viento seguía soplando y la nave proseguía su camino… Se deslizó por las olas con todas sus velas desplegadas. Se acercó a la isla. Los cañones lanzaron sus salvas, ordenándole que entrara y amarrara. Y como de costumbre el príncipe invitó a los navegantes a su mesa y les rogó que contestaran a sus preguntas

-¿A dónde os dirigís y qué clase de mercancía lleváis a bordo?

-Navegamos por el mundo -contestaron los del barco-. Vendemos armas, plata y oro, y nos dirigimos ahora, pasando por las islas, hacia el reino de Darien.

Los navegantes se despidieron y se hicieron a la mar. El príncipe se encaminó también a la orilla, en donde lo aguardaba ya el cisne.

-¡Ah, cisne mío! ¡Cuánto me gustaría ver a mi padre!…

De nuevo batió el cisne las aguas con sus alas y mojó al príncipe. Pero esta vez lo transformó en zángano.

El zángano voló, alcanzó la nave y se escondió en una rendija de popa.

Silbaba el viento y corría la nave. Rebasó las islas y se acercó al anhelado reino de, que ya se vislumbraba en la lejanía.

Pronto amarraron en el puerto, bajaron a tierra y, llamados por el rey, se dirigieron a palacio. Nuestro zángano los siguió y se introdujo en los aposentos del monarca. Estaba Como siempre, se mostraba triste. A su lado estaban sentadas la hilandera y la cocinera, la comadre. Y las tres mujeres lo miraban con sus ojos.

El rey hizo sentarse a los navegantes a su mesa y les preguntó:

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis navegando? ¿Cómo se vive al otro lado del mar y qué habéis visto de milagroso en los países lejanos?

-Hemos recorrido todo el mundo. No se vive mal allí. Y, por lo que a lo maravilloso se refiere, te diremos que hemos visto una isla en la que se levanta una ciudad en verdad prodigiosa. Cada día el mar se enfurece, cubre la tierra de blanca espuma y las olas, al retirarse, dejan en la orilla a treinta y tres valientes héroes, gigantes, hermosos jóvenes, con escamas de oro, y precedidos por el viejo Artemis. Los pone en doble fila y todos hacen la ronda en torno a los muros de la ciudad. Y no hay guardianes mejores ni más seguros en el mundo entero. Además del cielo se aprecian inmensas aves de hierro que surcan el cielo dando vueltas por la enorme ciudad, por todo el día. Reina allí el príncipe Pegaso, que te manda sus saludos.

-Si viviera un poco más, me gustaría ver la isla y visitar al príncipe Pegaso.

Esta vez la hilandera y la cocinera no chistaron. Pero la comadre dijo sonriendo con malicia:

-Nadie podrá asombrarnos con semejante cosa. No sé si es verdad o mentira, pero nada de sorprendente veo en ello. ¡Vaya una maravilla! ¿Qué tiene de particular que unos mancebos salgan del mar para vigilar una ciudad? ¿Y aves por una ciudad? Conozco una cosa… ¡pero ésa sí que es en verdad maravillosa! Dicen que al otro lado del mar existe una princesa de belleza tal que todo el que la ve no puede apartar de ella la mirada. Deslumbra al día y todo lo ilumina por la noche. En sus cabellos lleva una estrella y en su frente brilla una luna. Tiene un andar de pavo real y su voz es más dulce que el murmullo de un arroyuelo. ¡De eso sí que puede decirse que es una maravilla!

El rey se quedó con la boca abierta. Pero el príncipe se indignó, aunque tuvo lástima de la vieja. Se puso a zumbar en torno a ella y la picó en la nariz, produciéndole una enorme hinchazón.

Y volvieron a gritar todos:

-¡A él! ¡A él! ¡Esta vez te cazaremos, maldito!

Pero el zángano voló por la ventana, atravesó tranquilamente el mar y regresó a su isla.

El príncipe se paseaba a orillas del mar y se le acercó el blanco cisne nadando por las aguas cristalinas.

-¡Te saludo, hermoso príncipe! ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

-Pues dime: ¿cómo puedo estar alegre? La gente se casa y sólo yo permanezco soltero.

-¿Y a nadie tienes que pueda ser tu novia?

-Sí y no. Dicen que existe una princesa tan hermosa que aquel que la ha visto una vez no puede ya apartar de ella la mirada. Deslumbra hasta a la luz del día y todo lo ilumina por la noche. En sus cabellos lleva la luna y en su frente brilla una estrella. Es majestuosa como un pavo real y su voz es más dulce que el murmullo de un arroyuelo… Pero no sé si lo que dicen es verdad o mentira…

El cisne permaneció un instante callado y dijo luego

-Sí. Existe tal princesa. Pero casarse no es cosa tan sencilla como ponerse un guante. Luego ya no te lo podrás quitar. Así es que voy a darte un consejo para que lo medites bien antes de decidirte.

-Ho Rini lo sé, pero aunque pudiera conocerla, no podría amarla, porque mi corazón y mis sueños son de alguien más, y no sabré que hacer -Pero el príncipe empezó a jurar que se había propuesto casarse y que había pensado y meditado suficientemente en ello. Y que, de ser preciso, estaba dispuesto a ir a buscar a la princesa hasta el fin del mundo.

Al oír estas palabras, el cisne suspiró profundamente y le dijo

-No hace falta ir tan lejos. Debes saber que tu destino está muy cerca de ti

-no puedo conocerla, no deseo, Ho cisne tu me has robado mi corazón, si pudiera contigo estar, ser un cisne como tú, y volar a tu reino, eso sería todo lo que desearía,- lentamente se dio la media vuelta y apunto estaba de irse cuando, el cisne le grito

-¡la princesa de que hablan soy yo! -Y al decir esto se levantó, voló por encima de las olas y se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, transformándose allí en una hermosa princesa. En sus rosados cabellos brillaban las estrellas y en la frente llevaba una luna.

Se acercó caminando como un pavo real y al empezar a hablar parecía que murmuraba un arroyuelo.

Al verla, el príncipe corrió a su encuentro, la estrechó contra su pecho

-Ho cisne, por… ¿Por qué me haces esto? Te amada como cisne y ahora no sé como describírtelo

-no te molesta que sea un poco golosa y me guste comer dulces todo el tiempo

- ¿y? a mí me podrás convidar, soy tan goloso como tú y si no lo soy lo seré, contigo a mi lado por siempre -y se apresuró a presentársela su madre, a la que suplicó

-¡Ah, madre mía querida! He encontrado una prometida que deberá ser mi esposa y que siempre y en todo te obedecerá. Así, pues, te suplicamos que bendigas a tus hijos, pues lo somos, para que podamos vivir en paz y amor. -Entonces la madre levantó su mano y, aunque llorando, los bendijo

-¡Que Dios os haga felices, queridos hijos míos! -El príncipe no quiso retrasar ni un día el casamiento. Se celebró la boda y empezaron a esperar hijos. Y con ello paso otro año

Soplaba el viento; una nave se deslizaba sobre el mar con todas las velas desplegadas, dirigiéndose al puerto de una gran ciudad. Oyeron salvas. La nave amarró. El príncipe Pegaso aguardaba ya a sus huéspedes los navegantes, a los que invitó a beber y a comer.

-¿A dónde vais ahora? Y ¿qué lleváis a bordo para vender?

-Hemos navegado por el mundo entero vendiendo lo que no se debería vender… Pero ahora nos dirigimos a la tierra del rey Darien, pasando por las islas.

-Pues os deseo una feliz travesía. Y os ruego que recordéis al rey su intención de visitarme. ¡Hace mucho tiempo que lo espero! ¡Saludadlo de parte mía!

Los navegantes se hicieron a la mar, pero esta vez el príncipe se quedó en casa, pues no quiso abandonar a su joven esposa. La cual estaba en cinta

Silbaba el viento. La nave rebasó las islas y se dirigió al reino, que ya se vislumbraba en la lejanía.

El rey aguardaba a los huéspedes en su palacio, rogó a los navegantes que se sentaran a su mesa y les preguntó

-¿Qué habéis visto viajando por el mundo? ¿Cómo se vive al otro lado del mar?

-Hemos viajado por el mundo entero. No se vive mal allí. Pero lo que hemos visto esta vez es en verdad maravilloso. Existe una isla; en ella hay una magnífica ciudad, llena de iglesias con cúpulas doradas, de casas rodeadas de jardines y de multitud de palacios. Ante el del príncipe crece un pino, y bajo el pino se levanta un kiosco de cristal. En el kiosco vive una ardilla amaestrada que canta siempre y rompe las nueces con sus dientes. La cáscara de esas nueces es de oro puro, y el fruto es una esmeralda. Todos se ocupan de ella y la vigilan… Además, hay allí una cosa más maravillosa aún: cuando el mar se enfurece, cubriendo la tierra con su espuma, y se retiran las olas quedan en la orilla treinta y tres héroes, jóvenes, hermosos, iguales, con escamas de oro que brillan como el fuego. Los capitanea Artemis. Y del cielo los ruidos de aves de hierro que cortan las nubes con sus alas, Y no hay en el mundo guardia más segura que aquella… Además, el príncipe tiene por esposa a una hermosa princesa. Nadie que la haya visto una vez puede apartar de ella la mirada. Deslumbra al día y todo lo ilumina por la noche. En sus cabellos lleva una estrella y en su frente brilla una luna. En el trono se sienta el príncipe Pegaso, que se lamenta de que no lo hayas visitado todavía.

Al oír esto, Darien mandó preparar una escuadra. Pero Rei, Mina, y Ami, no quisieron permitirle realizar el viaje para ver la isla milagrosa. Mas el rey no les hizo caso:

-¿Soy un rey o soy un niño? -les dijo irritado-. ¡Pues me marcho hoy mismo! -Y diciendo esto salió dando un portazo.

Helios estaba sentado frente a la ventana y contemplaba el mar tristemente.

El mar estaba en calma y no se veía ola alguna… Pero en el horizonte aparecieron naves… Era la flota de Darien, que se deslizaba sobre el océano. Al adivinarlo, el príncipe dio un salto y gritó:

-¡Eh! ¡Madre mía, esposa querida mirad allí… Viene mi padre!

Se aproximó la escuadra. Pegaso miró con un catalejo. En la cubierta pudo ver al rey Darien, que también los miraba con uno. A su lado estaban la hilandera, la cocinera, la comadre Ami. Los cuatro quedaron maravillados ante la isla desconocida.

Y he aquí que tronaron todos los cañones y fueron lanzadas al vuelo todas las campanas. El príncipe descendió a la orilla para recibir al rey, y al propio tiempo a la hilandera y la cocinera, y a la comadre. Y sin explicación alguna los llevó a palacio.

Entraron todos. En las puertas montaban guardia los treinta y tres héroes gigantes, todos hermosos jóvenes con escamas de oro puro, y al frente de ellos Artemis. Se maravillaron por las piruetas que daban tales ingenios del cielo de aquellas aves. El zar entró en el cercado y vio cómo debajo de un pino la ardilla cantaba una canción, rompiendo una nuez de oro, sacando la esmeralda y colocándola en un saquito. Y todo el cercado estaba repleto de cáscaras de oro. Los recién llegados entraron en los aposentos. Allí los recibió la princesa, que era en verdad maravillosa: en sus cabellos llevaba una estrella y en su frente brillaba una luna. Su andar era el de un pavo real. A su lado estaba su suegra. La mirarla el rey la reconoció…

-¿Qué veo? ¿Qué es esto? -exclamó. Y empezó a sollozar… Abrazó luego a su esposa, a su hijo y a su joven nuera. Acto seguido todos se sentaron a la mesa y dio comienzo un alegre festín.

Mientras tanto la hilandera, la cocinera, y la comadre, se escondieron en sendos rincones. Las encontraron, pero ellas se arrepintieron e imploraron gracia.

El rey, vista la felicidad común, las perdonó, y las mandó a casa.

Al declinar el día, Darien se emborrachó de tal manera que tuvieron que llevarlo a la cama. Y yo estuve allí: me ofrecieron cerveza, vino y miel, que me pasaron muy cerca de la boca y sólo me mojaron el bigote.

* * *

><p><strong>"El Amor es la fuerza que transforma y mejora el Alma del Mundo... cuando amamos siempre deseamos ser mejores de lo que somos"<strong>


End file.
